reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Gu Yue Clan
Gu Yue Clan managed to monopolize one of the best resource locations in Qing Mao Mountain. But the mountain was just a small corner in the entire area of the Southern Border. The Gu Yue Clan could only be considered as a middle-low tier clan Background Hundreds of years ago, the Gu Yue Clan came to Qing Mao Mountain and settled down after migrating from the Central Continent to the Southern Border. It was when they found a Spirit Spring in area Qing Mao Mountain underground cave. Spirit Spring produces a large number of Primeval Stones, It could be said that it was the foundation of the Gu Yue Village. Origin Going back in time, a millennium ago. A solitary Rank 5 Gu Master came upon Qing Mao Mountain and incidentally found underground natural Spirit Spring. He was exulted and settled down in Qing Mao Mountain. He began merging the mortal villagers living around the foot of the mountain together, forming the prototype of Gu Yue Village. He took in over a hundred wives and concubines, wantonly spreading his bloodline. He was the ancestor of Gu Yue Clan, the founder of Gu Yue Village. Time passed by, and he passed away ending the first generation, then it was the second, third until it reached the fourth generation. The fourth generation clan leader possessed an A grade aptitude and cultivated to Rank five, creating another golden age for the clan. Faction After students of academy graduate, they will be forced to enter faction, these faction are symbol of system’s rules in Gu Yue Clan, once one enters the system, one would be a pawn with no freedom. Top family or high rank person in Gu Yue Clan has they own faction, some of faction are not control by top family or high rank person. Some do, some are not. For example, if student not from Chi Family joined the Chi faction, that student become a chess/pawn of Chi Family. *'Example Faction List =' #''Gu Yue Chi Shan group team called Chi faction - Chi Family'' #''Gu Yue Mo Yan group team called Mo faction - Mo Family'' #''Gu Yue Qing Shu group team called Clan Leader faction - Gu Yue Bo'' #''Jiang He group backed by Punishment Hall Elder'' #''Gu Yue Jiao San group "no background" hired by Gu Yue Dong Tu'' Aftermath and End Fang Yuan rewinds time a second time with the Spring Autumn Cicada to prevent being killed by both the First Gen Gu Yue and Lord Sky Crane. Fang Yuan then sever the control of the Blood Skull Gu from the First Gen Gu Yue and takes control of the Gu himself. Having enough of the Gu Yue Clan hypocritical claims of righteousness and corruption for control and power, Fang Yuan killed his own clan without any mercy for power and relief from their harassment towards him. He killed them to increase his Talent Grade from C to A and his Aperture limit from 42%-90%. The First Gen Gu Yue and Lord Sky Crane were shocked on how Fang Yuan was more demonic than them. The First Gen Gu Yue swore vengeance on him for ruining his plans and fled, but Lord Sky Crane chased after him to prevent his escape and killed him by decapitation. Finally done by his revenge with his former senior brother, he chased after Fang Yuan and Bai Ning Bing to kill them out of greed. Fang Zheng was the only survivor of his clan as he was outside of the barrier of the First Gen Gu Yue and was knocked unconscious outside of the Gu Yue Village. Trivia * Moonscar Gu and Moonwhirl Gu are the Gu that have the most fusion route in the Gu Yue Clan. Category:Organisations Category:Clans